gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cavalcade FXT
}} |flags = |modelname = fxt |handlingname = FXT |textlabelname = FXT |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Albany Cavalcade FXT is an extended wheelbase, 4-door pick-up truck version of the Cavalcade SUV, in Grand Theft Auto IV, and its episodes and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cavalcade, having been based on the , obviously suggests that the Cavalcade FXT is based on the second generation / , which both is the pick-up variant of the Escalade. Naturally, it shares the Albany brand with the Cavalcade. Unlike the Escalade EXT, the FXT lacks the distinct upper body bed cladding but it may come with roll bars, a bed cover, or just a plain bed. Being a derivative of the Cavalcade, the Cavalcade shares most of the design traits, being the front light layout, grille, ample cabin and rear light units. The only differences are that the compartment was removed in favour of a truck bed, and that its wheelbase is slightly longer, as the rear wheels extend further back from the cabin section. The horn on the FXT is different than the SUV version, similar to sportscars like the Infernus or the Comet. Its badges are the same from the SUV version, with the addition of the "FXT" badges. The Cavalcade FXT may spawn with several accessories: *A rear bed cover. *A rear exterior roll-cage bars. *Chrome-lined side steps. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Cavalcade appears in a similar design, again resembling a pickup variant of the existing Cavalcade. The PSP version looks similar to the Cartel Cruiser, albeit without the front bull bars. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cavalcade FXT shares its high-displacement V8, 5-speed gearbox and AWD system with the Cavalcade SUV, and retains much of the same performance, though its top speed and acceleration are slightly poorer. Handling and braking are consistent with regular Cavalcade and very good, keeping stopping distances short and maintaining stability in turns. Off-road, the same can be said of the FXT as of the Cavalcade, making it one of few vehicles able to climb steep gradients and medium-sized rocks. Accident deformation is also very good, and the vehicle will sustain multiple frontal impacts before failing. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' CavalcadeFXT-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Cavalcade FXT in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeFXTSideSteps-GTAIV-front.png|A Cavalcade FXT with side steps in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeFXTRollbars-GTAIV-front.png|A Cavalcade FXT with exterior rollbars in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeFXTBedCover-GTAIV-front.png|A Cavalcade FXT with a bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' CavalcadeFXT-GTACW.png|The Cavalcade in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. CavalcadeFXT-GTACW-PSP.jpg|The Cavalcade in the PlayStation Portable version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' A Russian Mafia variant of the Cavalcade FXT appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is identical in design but sports permanent roof lights, a bright yellow paint job and yellow underglows. RussianCavalcadeFXT-GTACW-front.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars, "Russian Mafia" variant. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The FXT is considerably harder to find than the SUV version, only spawning in affluent areas. *Tends to spawn if driving a Cavalcade. *Often spawns in Alderney when driving a Sultan. *Driving around Broker, Easton, Little Italy, Charge Island and South Bohan. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *If the player calls Henrique Bardas, he will deliver one to the player's location. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Seen all across Broker, usually seen on the outskirt highways, leading to the Francis International Airport. *Seen in alleyways in Dukes. *Sometimes found in driveways in Dukes. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, a Cavalcade FXT may be sold at his garage for $5,500, which is worth $1,000 less than a Cavalcade. Trivia *The default radio stations of the Cavalcade FXT are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episode from Liberty City'': K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. *If the player attempts to hitch a ride on the rear cargo compartment while the vehicle is in motion, the player will just lose balance and fall. If the player is lucky enough, they will fall on to the road. There is a glitch though that means sometimes you'll fall inside the cargo compartment and get stuck while health of the player is being reduced. When this happens, the player will eventually become wasted. *While driving a Cavalcade FXT with a covered cargo compartment, by using the handbrake at high speed, it will fall off. **If the cargo compartment cover falls into the cargo compartment, a glitch may occur where the cover interacts with the suspension through the bed of the truck. This may cause the suspension to bounce, making it easy for the player to lose control or flip over. See Also *Cavalcade - Standard SUV variant. Navigation }}de:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade FXT fr:Cavalcade FXT pl:Cavalcade FXT ru:Cavalcade FXT sv:Cavalcade FXT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:SUTs Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles